


Workout session with Oikawa

by CrossFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, iwaoi - Freeform, pushups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossFreak/pseuds/CrossFreak
Summary: We all know Iwaizumi has amazing arms, but what happens in the process of getting them? This might’ve been done before but it’s based off a head cannon I found on Pinterest: https://pin.it/4RBtyg6
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Workout session with Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doesn't have one, it was just a headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733041) by Hana/ParanoidYoongi(users). 



_Up, down, kiss, up, down, kiss._

That was the rhythm Iwaizumi Hajime followed as he did his required pushups - those arms weren't going to magically stay after all.

_Earlier this morning._

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa's sing-song voice rung through the large school hallway as he continued talking, "Where are you going?"

"To the gym," Iwaizumi responded in his usual cool tone.

"Can I come with?" Oikawa's voice rose with excitement.

"As long as you don't bother me, Shittykawa,"

"When do I ever bother you?"

"Every day of my life."

Oikawa's grinning face turns into a frown at that comment before turning into a smile, "That just means you can tolerate me!"

"I don't just tolerate you, moron," Iwaizumi mutters, obviously not meaning for the now dubbed 'shittykawa' to hear.

"What do ya mean?"

The brown eyes of Iwaizumi widen before he responds in a near whisper voice, his face growing red, "You know what I mean, Shittykawa!"

"Nuh-uh, you gotta tell me!" Oikawa demands, a look of childish determination on his face.

"Either drop it, or you aren't allowed to come with me,"

Oikawa's look of determination fades into a pout, "Fine."

_Present time._

After watching Iwaizumi stretch before working out, Oikawa had gone to lay down on a mat, deciding to take a nap in the meantime, figuring that his Iwa-chan wouldn't mind.

So caught up in his thoughts, Oikawa didn't notice the approaching Iwaizumi before he had taken the push-up position - right on top of him.

"Iwa-chan? What are you doing?"

"Push-ups," Iwaizumi responded in a gruff voice, his face slightly red - from embarrassment or from effort, Oikawa couldn't tell.

"Well I can see that, but why are you, ya know, _on top of me_?" Oikawa's face turned red as he said this.

"So I can do this,"

"Do wha-"

Oikawa was interrupted as Iwaizumi leaned down, kissed him, then went back up.

"See, push-ups,"

"Alright, I guess I won't complain..." Oikawa mutters out between kisses, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, we both know you're enjoying this, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi states, the same flushed look covering his face as he leans down one last time to press his lips to his boyfriends.

Oikawa lets out a gasp as Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip, the action allowing him to slip his tongue into Oikawa's mouth, Oikawa letting out a weak battle for dominance, already knowing he won't win, but enjoying it nonetheless.

Oikawa's thought train is interrupted as Iwaizumi's hands slide under his shirt, gliding over his sculpted abdomen and causing Oikawa to shiver in pleasure, groaning as he kisses Iwaizumi with new fervor.

"You guys do know this is a public gym, right?" The interruption was caused by none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"S-sorry!" A spluttering Oikawa apologizes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**A/N: sorry if this sucks it was my first real kissing scene sooooo yeaaa and btw this was a oneshot and I just don't know how to mark this as finished.**


End file.
